


Interruption

by Trahearne



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, sapling firstborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trahearne/pseuds/Trahearne
Summary: A brief interaction between young sylvari siblings and Caithe is kind of a shit.





	

She tugged at a leaf on his head sharply. It didn't really hurt, but he winced, for she'd keep pulling until he did. She tugged again, harder this time, and he let out a surprised “ow.” It was too easy to tell when he was faking.

Reaction achieved, Caithe smiled, triumphant, and walked around him to crouch at the edge of the water. It was just a small pool, gathered in a hollow of rock and mud and fed by a tiny stream. Trahearne had been here since the morning, seated in a small divot in the ground that let him dangle his feet in the water and coax moss and water plants to grow as he pleased. By midday he hadn't made much progress. He wasn't really trying, it was just a pleasant day to spend by cool water. 

Caithe grimaced at the reeds besides him, twirled into tighter and tighter spirals as he'd worked. Determined not to give her another reaction, he only blinked at her and returned his attention to the reeds. He heard her huff, felt the flash of annoyance that he wasn't playing along, and couldn't help the returning amusement. She was too tired to bother him much today, he could feel that off her in waves. 

Trahearne looked back to his sister at the sound of a splash. The water wasn't deep enough for either of them to sink, it barely reached her ribs at the deepest but she bent her knees so she was staring at him over her submerged nose. He stared back, impassive, almost disinterested, not much to feel from him but mild curiosity. That earned him another huff, this time in the form of irritable bubbles. 

She straightened, pointed to the reeds, and asked in an accusatory tone, “What are you doing?” She then crossed her arms, tilted her head up so she could look down her nose at him, and squinted. He didn't laugh, it was a near thing.

“Water plants. The land isn't the only part of Orr that will need healing. Clean water will be essential and if I can foster strong plant life in what bodies of freshwater remain perhaps-”

“You're so dry, brother,” Caithe cut him off with a sigh and a plop as she dropped back into the water, head tilted so the water's edge just barely avoided the corner of one eye. Half her pale headleaves floated around her head in the water while the rest dripped water on her cheeks and nose. She didn't seem to mind.

“Mm.” He flicked water at her with his foot and she pushed herself back quickly, looking betrayed. How dare he.

Reserved and quiet, the eldest brother. Occasionally looked to for a word of advice when Niamh's or Riannoc's enthusiasm didn't fit the situation. He always thought things through so carefully- too slowly, she thought- and had a calm that was hard to break. Often she liked to ask him questions too fast for him to think of a proper reply, to watch him stumble over his words and “um” awkwardly until he could figure out at least one answer. They were all too young and new to be stoic, she figured.

It hadn't been a year yet! Not even half of one! None of them even knew what a year would feel like or if it would really matter when one passed. Malomedies thought so. He was dry and quiet too. 

Caithe pushed her feet up and floated onto her back, one eye trained on her brother, that suspicious look still on her face like he'd committed a crime. Trahearne watched her back for a while, thoughtful. He didn't mind the look or the badgering or even when she bombarded him with questions just to get him tongue tied. It was a nice break sometimes.

She had a wild curiosity that would bring more to the Dream than he ever would, he was sure of it. 

His thoughts trailed away from them both, wondering about the world he'd seen as a phantom of its real self and how it might look to see it for real. Caithe spoke of exploring it properly often, she was often restless. By then, maybe he'd feel ready to leave himself.

With a soft splat, a ball of mud smacked against his cheek, snapping him back to reality.

“Ah.” Caithe was grinning, her amusement bright and mischievous.


End file.
